Data validation is the process of ensuring that data is clean, correct, and useful by providing well-defined guarantees for fitness, accuracy, and consistency of the data. In most applications, data may be shared between multiple applications running on a variety of platforms within an entity. In this regard, it is imperative that the data is integrated seamlessly between disparate applications. On a low scale, data translation may involve a user manually ensuring that the dataset being translated/moved between applications is accurate and flawless. With the increase in the number of entities using large volumes of data to analyze information, ensuring data accuracy manually may not be a feasible solution to guarantee the consistency of data.
There is a need for a system that provides automated data validation for large volumes of data accurately and efficiently.